weird days o.O O.o
by Yuffie Kisaragi Ninja Girl
Summary: Read and see what happens! ^^;;


  
  
  
  
[Cloud's house in Costa del Sol]  
  
Cloud:[Runs into the living room, where the rest of the gang is]AHHHHHHH!! I THINK I'M SICK!!  
Barret:Sick in yer head allright..  
Cloud:NO! Seriously!  
Tifa:What's the matter?  
Cloud:[Jumps around like a insane spikey headed jerk] Sometimes when I've finished my breakfast, lunch or my dinner I'm not hungry! Sometimes for a few HOURS! And sometimes I pass out until the next day!  
Cid:Oh my God! Cloud, if your brain wasn't big enough to know that... It's called not hungry and sleeping!  
Cloud:Oh..  
Red:Coming out of the bathroom]Cid! I found this in the bathroom this morning! [hands Cid a small bag with drugs, beer, and a playboy magazine in it]  
Cid:OH! That's where I left it! Phew! I thought the jerk or.. Oh My GOD!   
Aeris:What is it now Cid?   
Cid:[Almost fainting] They..... They took.. m.. my.. Pokémon, Digimon and Teletubbies TAPE!WE GOTTA CALL THE POLICE!!!!! [Cid starts to run around like a maniac and Cloud walks to the toilet to faint, since he loved those tapes more than his own life]  
  
  
  
[ShinRa HQ]  
  
Reno:[Walks into Rufus' Office with a few tapes] Sir! I got the tapes!  
Rufus:[Grinning] Good job Reno! Now you can go and... What the hell?!RENO! If you don't get that.. that...  
Reno:That.. Oh you mean that Opera Cd that Barret has.  
Rufus:Exactly... Now if you don't gwt the cd in about 5 hours... I'll have to-  
Reno:Fire me?  
Rufus:No.. I was going t-  
Reno:[Gets down on his knees infront of Rufus]PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME! [Rufus gets out a baseball bat and hits Reno in the head with it and Reno falls down to the floor, unconscious. A few minutes later Tseng walks in]  
Tseng:[Notices Reno unconscious on the floor and screams in a girlish voice] Oh my god! What happened to my lovie love?!  
Rufus:WHAT?! YOU and RENO?! TOGETHER?!  
Tseng:Yeah, of course!   
Rufus:[Sobbing]But... But.. I thought Reno was single!I was planning to hit on him and flirt all night with him at the christmas party!  
  
  
[The next day, at the christmas party at Midgar]  
  
Yuffie:Ooooooh!LOOK!  
Red:What?  
Yuffie:It's Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny from South Park!  
Sephiroth:[Bumps into Yuffie]Hey! Watch where ya goin'!  
Yuffie:Grr... You're the one who should watch where the hell ya goin'![She punches Sephiroth in the stomach then pounces him]  
Sephiroth:Hey! [Suddenly Sephiroth stares into Yuffie's eyes and Yuffie blinks]  
Yuffie:Um.. Is it just me or do yuo have some kind of Jenova.. eye problem?  
Sephiroth:No.. I just like your eyes.... Hey, wanna get a drink or something? Or.. Um.. A kiss?  
Yuffie:[Gets off Sephiroth and walks over to Cartman and the rest from South Park]  
Cartman:Well, well, well.. If it isn't...Hmm.. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?![Cartman then notices the rest of the gang, including the ShinRa walking over to them]And who the hell are these?!  
Cid:[Looking at Cartman then bursts out in laughter] HAHA! LOOK AT THAT FATASS! HAHAHAHAHA!! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE CAUSE OF LAUGHTER!!!  
Cartman:Who are you calling fatass?! I'm just big boned!  
Cartman's mom:Oh no honey, you're not big boned, you're a fatass.  
Cartman:But.. you said I was just big boned!  
Cartman's mom:Oh I'm sorry but I was just lying to you..  
[Kyle, Stan and Kenny starts to laugh]  
Cloud:Ok, sooo.. What should we do about the fatass and his gang?  
Cartman:HEY! I'm not a fatass!  
Rufus:Maybe not to you, lil'worm but to us.  
Sephiroth:[Staring at Yuffie]Yuffie..I lo-[Yuffie punches him]ve you..  
Reeve:Something tells me I should stay away from her...But what?  
Tseng:Oh Reno! This is the best party you've ever taken me too![Tseng goes closer to Reno, trying to kiss him but Rufus smacks Tseng away before he could get any closer]  
Elena:[Looking at Vincent] Um.. H.. Hi.. There um.. Sunshine..  
Vincent:S..Sunshine? Did you just call me sunshine?!  
Elena:Why, yes my lil' Vinnie pooh..  
Vincent:.... Oh my god.. you lil' bitch! [Vincent starts to punch the crap outta Elena then grabs Sephy's sword and stabs her] Ok, who wants to eat some dinner?!  
Everonye:ME!ME!ME!!!!  
Vincent:Ok, here ya go..  
Tifa:What is it?   
Vincent:Oh, I'm calling it Elena a la bitch!  
Rufus:Oh? I think I've heard that name before...  
Tseng:Wait.. Didn't we have a turk named Elena?  
Elena's spirit:Hmpf! They don't remember me? And now my Vinnie pooh is calling me bitch! Gawd, my life really sucked..  
Rufus:Yeah, actually I think we had a turk named Elena.  
Aeris:Oh, Vincent, this is tasting really good! How did you make it?  
Vincent:Lets just say I used Sephiroth's sword as help..  
Sephiroth:Ooooh! I never knew my sword could make so delicous food! Oh, Yuffie do you want my soda?  
Yuffie:For the 100th time today:NO![Sephiroth starts to sob]  
Red:Barret, could you pass me the salt?  
Cid:Sure![Passes him some oil]  
Red:Cid, I said Barret not Cid.. And this is oil to the Highwind..  
Barret:%&#&¤#%##! CID! Me Barret [Points to himself] You a lil' smoking drunkass worm [Points to Cid]  
Cid:OH!  
Cloud:What's wrong with him?  
Tifa:He's probably drunk or high or whatever...  
Aeris:Yeah.  
  
  
[Back at ShinRa HQ, Rufus' office]  
  
Reno:Oooh! Rufus! I found the.. the...  
Rufus:The Opera Cd?  
Reno:No.. I found something better!  
Rufus:NOTHING IS BETTER THAN THAT CD!! And teletubbies, pokémon and digimon of course..  
Palmer:Sir!  
Rufus:What you frog?  
Palmer:I've just finished the the christmas dinner we got!  
Rufus:Wha? Did you just eat the WHOLE dinner?!  
Palmer:Yes.. Wasn't that what I was supposed to do?  
Rufus:NO IT WASN'T YOU BIG DRUNK HIGH FROG!!!  
Palmer:Oh... Well could I get a new dinn-  
[Rufus takes out his shotgun and aims at Palmer]  
Palmer:Maybe I should go and take that.. that.. gym class now...[Runs out and faints outside Rufus' office, cause he ran too much..]  
Rufus:So.. Reno.. what did you find?  
Reno:A BARBIE![Runs around with the barbie in his hands, looking sooo happy and starts singing] A barbie a barbie  
Rufus:Oh my god... [Hits Reno in the head with a teletubbies magazine]  
Reno:[Runs out of the office, crying] WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Rufus:And that is supposed to be the turks?  
  
[Cloud's villa in Costa Del Sol]  
  
Cid:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Red:What is it now Cid?  
Cid:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I gotta.. What the hell was it I was gonna do?  
Barret:Go out and smoke some cuban cig's?  
Cid:Oh yeah! Thanks Barret! Wanna join?  
Barret:Sure! But only if we go and listen to Opera and watch the teletubbies tapes later  
Cid:YEAH! The teletubbies always turn me on after I've had some crack!  
Tifa:Who wants some.. some... Ah forget it! I'm getting outta here and then I'll goto the damn Jerry Springer show and make out with him infront of everyone! [Walks off]  
Yuffie:Who has some materia?  
Sephiroth:I HAVE! I HAVE! I HAVE!  
Yuffie:No, you don't! I stole your materia before!  
Sephiroth:[Thinks for a while] Oh yeah.... I'll get some new one...[Runs off to get new materia]  
Yuffie:It better be good materia!  
  
[Outside]  
  
[Cid and Barret is smoking cuban cig's]  
  
  
  
Cid:Y'know what would be sooo great right now?  
Barret:Not a damn clue....What?  
Cid:The real teletubbies dancing for us..  
Barret:Yeah..[Suddenly out of nowhere the teletubbies is standing infront of them, dancing]  
Cid&Barret:WOW!!!!THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT IN MY LIFE!!!!!!  
  
[ShinRa HQ]  
  
Palmer:MR PRESIDENT! Where's my candy?  
Rufus:[Burps out a candy paper]Uh... I don't know..Try with Hojo... He said he was gonna use it for a experiment..  
Palmer:OH NO! It was poison in that candy![Rufus' eyes go all O.O like]   
Rufus:Um.. Palmer.. Could you take me to the hospital?  
Palmer:SURE! But the ShinRa car isn't really working right, so we have to borrow Don Corneos Car..  
Rufus:No way! I'd rather get shot in the head than step into that... that... that.. whatever it now is!  
Palmer:It's called a car Mr. President..  
Rufus:Yeah. Whatever.[Rufus walks out of the office, to get a car that's not owned by the perv Don Corneo]  
  
[Sephiroth's Mansion]  
  
Sephiroth:Yuffie, you want this materia?[Holds out some materia]  
Yuffie:YEAH![Grins]  
Sephiroth:Well.. iI'll only give it to ya, if ya kiss me..  
Yuffie:[The grin disappear]You're just joking right?  
Sephiroth:No, would I?Anyways.. Will you kiss me or should I sell the materia?  
Yuffie:Uh.... [Gives him a quick nearly touching him kiss on the cheek and Sephy smiles big]Can I have my materia now?  
Sephiroth:SURE! [Throws all his materia to Yuffie then sits down infront of her and Yuffie blinks] Will you marry me?  
Yuffie:Um... Will you give me materia then?  
Sephiroth:Of course!  
Yuffie:Um... OK!  
Sephiroth:Wow.....[Grabs Yuffie and dances around]  
  
[Cloud's villa in Costa Del Sol]  
  
Tifa:Hey, did you guys hear that Sephiroth and Yuffie is gonna get.. married?  
Cid:[Is drinking a beer and spits it out when he hears the word married]WHAT?! REALLY?! SO SHE'LL LIVE AT HIS HOUSE NOW?!  
Tifa:Probably..  
Red:When's the wedding gonna be?  
Tifa:Uh... I don't know.. They didn't tell me that..  
Cloud:[Starts to sob some] I thought Sephy pooh loved me!  
Aeris:[Fwaps Cloud some] OF course he didn't! He loves the Materia hunting b-.. Oh yeah.. I'm not allowed to swear...  
Cid:[Jumping around like a maniac all happy that he isn't gonna see Yuffie in his house anymore] YES! I'M NOT GONNA HAVE YUFFIE IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE!!!I'll just have Tifa, Aeris.. Barret and the others......[Cid lays down on the couch and crys]  
Red:[Blinking] Ok..... Who has a camera?  
Tifa:I have one![Grabs a camera and takes a few thousands of photos with Cid crying] Now we all got copies!!!  
Aeris:It's getting late... We should goto bed now.....  
Tifa:Yeah. Barret it's your turn to take Cid home..  
Barret:That damn foo.. [Grabs Cid and starts to walk home to Rocket town]  
Tifa&Aeris:Bye Cloud..   
Cloud:Bye! [Aeris and Tifa leaves..  
  
  
[Cid's house]  
  
Tifa:Goodnight everyone!  
All:Goodnight![Tifa walks into her room and puts the camera in a box thats in her closet and everyone walks into their rooms to goto bed..]  
  
The End!  
  
In next fanfic you'll get to read about Yuffies and Sephiroths wedding! Hope ya'll liked my fanfic..  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
